


Almost safe for work (Teen and up)

by fangirl72



Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [3]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Series: Fanfiction rating guidelines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939615





	Almost safe for work (Teen and up)

Description: may contain content warnings and talk of sex without description

Content found in this rating

physical intimacy that isn't erotic or leads to sex of any kind and stays above the waist (Mouth kissing to navel kissing)

Nudity above the waist regardless of gender

Talk of sex in general without description

Implied promiscuity

Underage Smoking

Underage drinking

Suggested violence (fighting without intense descriptions of violence or wounds)

Guns or weapons shown and mentioned in dialog but not used 

Organized crime or crime in general

Cursing or Mature language

Content Warning implied drug use or drug abuse 

Content Warning implied alcohol abuse 

Content Warning suggested trauma 

Content Warning mentions of death and grief

Content Warning implied illness/mental illness 

Content Warning Slurs or discrimination

Content Warning Emotional and verbal abuse this includes threats


End file.
